The following disclosure relates to a tuner intrinsically installed in a television set and the like.
Typically, a receiver for receiving a television broadcasting signal, is installed with a tuner for receiving a television broadcasting signal and selecting channels.
The number of channels that are available in the television broadcasting is increasing. Due to such availability, a tuner having a wider band for receiving a television broadcasting signal of a wide operating frequency bandwidth of 48 MHz˜1 GHz needs to be equipped in a television set or a set-top box capable of selecting a desired channel out of many channels. Further, as the demand for various broadcasting programs and frequent channel switching increases, a tuner is needed which can effectively tune to any desired channel in an efficient and reliable manner.